Missing Perfection
by just drifting
Summary: She was almost like a daughter to him. She reminded him so much of his own Claire; lost, confused, wanting... that he couldn't not look after her, be the father figure she needed and craved. But he lost her. And yeah, it hurt. Mr. Bennet remembers Eden. S


_You don't know what you've got till it's gone_…He didn't realize how valuable Eden really was until she was gone. Even if it was just her presence walking along beside him, her smile lighting the room, her opinion when he was unsure… She brought life into the cold, clinical rooms of the company. It wasn't right without her. And even though he didn't let on, he missed her like hell.

Over the years, Eden had become like a daughter to him. Of course, Claire was his daughter and he loved her more than anything in the world, but Eden didn't have any parents or anyone to care for her and he felt at least some sort of fatherly pull towards her. When he found her she needed a strong, reassuring hand on her shoulder and he had been more than happy to supply it.

And he could take more freely with her than Claire. Not about her problems – but he would if she wanted to – but about work, which was basically his life. He had worked with Eden for years and they had developed a strong friendship, whether father/daughterly, employer/employee or just a common friendship, it didn't matter. He loved her. He had brought her back from whatever dark place she was living in and made her a functioning human-being again. She was his right-hand man, and always had been.

On top of that, Eden looked out for Claire. She was the right age, more or less, so she could get away with watching her at school, following her home and making sure nothing happened to her. She didn't exactly understand why he felt such a strong need to protect his daughter but no one really did, least alone her. Her father felt she was the scum of the Earth, worthless, and he had worked hard to show her that was wrong. That she was amazing.

She had been stupid to go up against Syler and he tried to begrudge her for not waiting for his consent, just so he didn't feel so guilty over her death. If only he had been there… But it's too late now. Her sacrifice had been futile and without her there to help, he had let Syler get away. He needed to find him again, to avenge his favourite employee's death.

Eden didn't deserve to die. It wasn't her time yet. She was too young, she was too innocent and just finding out what love was. As angry as he was that she had started to care for someone she was spying on, there was a part of him that was glad she had. He realized that Eden was going to tell Suresh about them, she cared about him that much, that she didn't want to hurt him and he was slightly angry that she would betray his trust for that of someone else. But it was all futile now, and more than just _his_ heart was broken now she was gone.

It angered him that she wouldn't be remembered. _Sarah Ellis_ had died. Eden McCain didn't officially exist. He'd had a funeral for her but only a couple of people came. His family, some people from his work and Suresh. But he hung towards the back and didn't even look at him. After everyone, including his family, had left, he stood beside her grave for awhile. It was then that Suresh approached, kneeling beside her grave. His hand brushed over her name and the words engraved below. He hadn't known what to put on her tombstone, unsure of what would be proper. He'd pulled a few strings and managed to obtain her body, where she was buried as Eden McCain, not Sarah, behind their building where the other employees that had perished lay.

Suresh placed a bouquet out flowers beside his own on the grass. _Water lilies._ Her favourite. Suresh knew her better than he gave him credit for. Suresh's gaze left her name and came to lock with his. His eyes were hard and full of hate but he could see the tears slowly gathering behind them and the pain buried underneath. Maybe he loved her too…

"This is your fault," he said and then stood and walked away, not once glancing back.

Suresh's words ringing in his ears, he knelt beside her grave, his palms resting on the fresh earth. _It was his fault. It was his fault. She was dead because of him. It was all his fault. _

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Then he too walked away without a second glance. He had to put Eden and her untimely death behind him if he wanted to move on and protect Claire. Her death wasn't right and it shouldn't have happened but Syler was still out there and he was still a threat to his daughter and he had to do everything he could to save her, even without his friends help.

**...**

**Ok, for some reason, Eden was my favourite character. Don't ask why cause I don't know, she just was. I loved her. I was devistated by her death and still am. I just want to add to the small amount of stories about this wonderful woman.**

**I'm only just up to about half way through series 1, so I don't know if some of this is wrong, cause I don't really know anything about Mr. Bennett and whatever it is he does. Also, it means, if you review this, don't spoil anything!**


End file.
